Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden is a character from the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, a role playing game created by game designer Ed Greenwood in addition to the character Drizzt Do'Urden being created by R.A Salvatore. Dungeons & Dragons was published by Tactical Study Rules (TSR Inc) until it was bought by Wizards of The Coast which became a Subsidiary of Hasbro Background Born into the ninth house of Menzoberranzan, which is called Daermon N'a'shezbaernon (or just simply Do'Urden for short), Drizzt was the youngest child of Malice & Zaknafein Do'Urden. And the night of his birth was the very night when the house of Do'Urden wiped the floor with one of it's rivals. Due to being a male within the matriarchal society of the drow, Drizzt underwent training from his father Zaknafein to become a fighter and master the art of the two-handed draw fighting style. Drizzt Do'Urden excelled at this, which would result him becoming a 18th level fighter before fleeing drow society for the surface. During this journey, Drizzt Do'Urden found himself disenchanted and eventually became disgusted by the very evil nature of the society he lived in which caused him to find a means to escape it. And when his family realized Drizzt's abhorrent (to them) principles, Zaknafein traded his life for Drizzt's when Malice Do'Urden demanded that Drizzt Do'Urden be executed for treason. Drizzt Do'Urden's life took an irrevocable turn away from the evil ways of the very drow society he once lived in when he killed Masoj Hun'ett, a drow who used a unique figurine of wondrous power shaped like an onyx panther that she intended to use for tawdry assassinations in addition to other detestable work. The moment Drizzt Do'Urden used the figurine, it called forth the panther named Guenhwyvar, in which Drizzt Do'Urden sensed a kindred spirit--a fierce but brave and loyal warrior trapped in a society that revolved around deceit. The moment Drizzt Do'Urden liberated the panther from the clutches of Masoj Hun'ett was the very moment both Drizzt and Guenhwyvar decided to flee Menzoberranzan for good. The moment when Drizzt Do'Urden decided to put distance in between himself and his drow past was the moment he fled to the surface itself, where for the first time in his life, the soon-to-be ranger saw sunrise. It was also at that time he eventually met up with a blind ranger known as Montolio “Mooshie” DeBrouchee who taught Drizzt Do'Urden the ways of the surface world and the ways of the Ranger itself. He introduced Drizzt to the worship of the Mielikki, The Deity of the Rangers & Lady of The Forest. With the help of Mooshie himself, Drizzt Do'Urden began his new life as a ranger and thus defeated a band of orcs and vanquished a pair of barghests. Powers & Abilities Abilities This is a list of Drizzt Do'Urden's abilities as seen below. * Rage (D&D 3rd Edition): Once per 24 hours, Drizzt Do'Urden can fly into a screaming blood frenzy of rage should he ever have to, he temporary gains a +4 to Strength & Constitution scores (which increase his Strength Score to a total of 17 that makes him nearly peak-mortal & Constitution Score to a total of 19 respectfully) in addition to a +2 morale bonus on his Will Saving Throws but suffers a -2 penalty in Armor Class. Drizzt Do'Urden while in Rage-mode will have these stat changes for a duration period of 36 seconds (7 rounds) which causes Drizzt Do'Urden to fall into a state of fatigue afterwords. * Dancing Lights: Drizzt DoUrden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, Drizzt Do'Urden can create up to four lights that resemble lanterns, torches, glowing spheres of light (which look like will-o-wisps) or one faintly glowing vaguely humanoid shape. The dancing lights must stay within a 10-foot radius relation to each other but will move as Drizzt Do'Urden simply desires to do so, be it forward, backwards, upwards, downwards, turning corners or the like and can move 100 feet per round (6 seconds). The lights will wink out the moment Drizzt Do'Urden exceeds the range of Dancing Lights. * Darkness: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, he can cause total, impenetrable darkness in the area of effect, this alone affects even creatures that have darkvision or low-light vision in addition to the fact that such creatures from within the radius of the darkness spell to gain concealment (20% chance to miss). * Levitate: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, he is able to move either himself, another creature or object to go up and down as he wishes, an unwilling creature must make a saving throw vs spell (Will Saving Throw in D&D 3rd Edition) to resist this effect. * Know Alignment: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, this ability embles him to read the aura or aligned object (if used on unalined objects for any reason only reveal nothing). He must be able to remain stationary and concentrate on the subject for six seconds. The creature targeted by this ability has a chance to resist by means of a saving throw vs spell (Will Saving Throw in D&D 3rd Edition) in order to avoid alignment detection. * Detect Magic: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, it allows him to detect the presence of magic in a path that's 10 feet wide and up to 30 yards long in the direction he faces. The magical presence depending on the circumstances involved will range from dim, faint, moderate, strong and up to overwhelming. Spells Drizzt Do'Urden can cast a number of divine spells as a ranger as seen below... * Animal Friendship: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell in an attempt to befriend an animal, assuming if the creature fails its saving throw vs spell (Will Save in D&D 3rd edition), the duration period for the animal friendship spell is permanent. * Entangle: Drizzt Do'Urden can cause plants within the area itself to entangle the target, he causes the grasses, weeds, bushes and even tree raps to twist and entwine his chosen target which is held for the spell's duration period of 9 minutes. A creature can easily escape the entangle spell if the creature oneself makes a successful saving throw vs spell (in D&D 3rd Edition, the creature makes a reflex saving throw). * Pass Without Trace: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell that allows either himself or his target of choice to move through any type of terrain such as mud, snow, dust and so on to the point where he won't ever leave any foot prints behind for a 9 hour duration period. Any creature attempting to track Drizzt Do'Urden or his target of choice while buffed with this spell will find it impossible to do so by non-magical means. * Charm Person or Mammal: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell on either a single person or mammal and they will perceive him as a friend unless they make a successful saving throw vs spell (a will save in D&D 3rd edition). * Speak with Animals: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell in an attempt to comprehend and communicate with animals. He's able to ask questions and receive answers from whatever animal he speaks to, save for the fact it doesn't necessarily make them any more friendly or cooperative then they typically are. If an animal is ever friendly towards Drizzt Do'Urden while using this spell, it may even do a favor or service for him. * Warp Wood: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell to cause a volume of wood to bend and warp, permanently destroying its straightness, form and strength. Examples include that a warped door will spring open or become stuck, a boat or ship made of wood will spring a leak, missile projectile weapons made of wood such as bow and arrows are rendered useless and a warped melee weapon causes a -4 penalty on attack rolls. * Hold Animals: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell in an attempt to hold an animal in place; while it is aware and breath's normally, it can't take any action, including the ability to make animal roaring sounds. * Snare: Drizzt Do'Urden can create a snare that is 90% undetectable by normal means. The duration period for the snare is permanent until triggered or broken whichever happens first. A creature trapped by a snare can escape it by means of the escape artist skill or a strength check that requires a full round action. The snare also has a 7 armor class and 5 hit points meaning it can break. A creature trapped by Drizzt Do'Urden's snare spell that successfully escapes from it breaks the loop and ends the spell. * Spike Growth: Drizzt Do'Urden can cause the ground-covering vegetation within the spell's area to become very hard and sharply pointed without changing it's appearance. Any creature moving on foot into or through the area affected by the spike growth spell take 1d4 points of piercing damage for each 5 feet of movement through the spiked area. Furthermore, such creatures must also succeed in a reflex saving throw to avoid having their movement speed being reduced by 1/2 and the movement penalty lasts for 24 hours or until the injured creature receives a cure spell or takes 10 minutes to dress the injuries and succeeds at a Heal skill, whichever happens first. The duration period will last for 9 hours total when Drizzt Do'Urden first casts the spike growth spell. * Otiluke's Icy Sphere (also known as Freezing Sphere in D&D 3rd edition, non-canon): Drizzt Do'Urden as seen in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance and it's sequel has been seen casting this spell, more then likely as a spell-like ability. He fires a globe of absolute zero temperature that spreads upon contact his opponent, freezing them solid. He can deal 9d6 points of cold damage in addition to the fact that his target gets frozen for a total of 54 seconds. Equipment * Twinkle: Drizzt Do'Urden wields Twinkle as a main-handed weapon whenever he's in combat, it functions as a +2 defending scimitar (once a +5 weapon) that has a powerful enchantment that made the blade itself sharper then it looks as its more then likely to strike true. The enchantment placed on Twinkle due to being forged by the elves of old can be diverted in order to make the wielder better at parrying an opponent's blows. The star-cut azure sapphire on its pommel glows a soft-blue when any form of danger is detected nearby. The sword is partially empathic and may impart weak, based emotions upon Drizzt Do'Urden himself. * Icingdeath: Drizzt Do'Urden wields Icingdeath as an off-handed weapon whenever he's in combat, it functions as a +3 scimitar with the hilt forged with black adamantite with the blade forged out of silver with a diamond edge and enchanted with frostbrand properties, it protects Drizzt Do'Urden from fire attacks and can even extinguish a portion of the wall of fire spell conjured by the powerful demon Errtu. It can also be set on fire in order to deal legitimate damage to trolls. * Mooshie's Longbow: A finely crafted long bow that was given to Drizzt Do'Urden as a gift by Montolio Debrouchee the moment Drizzt Do'Urden completed his Ranger training * Taulmaril, The "Heartseeker" Bow: Once belonged to Catti-Brie is the bow she once occasionally lent to Drizzt Do'URden should he ever need it (and is now part of his permanent arsenal after Catti-Brie's reincarnation since she now prefers magic). This beautifully crafted +3 elven long bow made out of polished wood has keen and force properties. This elf-craft bow is so durable, even stone can't scratch the marvelous wood, and a single brush of a hand is simply enough to polish with a deep finish. * Daggers: Drizzt Do'Urden hides daggers on each of his boots and will resort to these if he ever has to. * Mithral Chain Mail +4: Drizzt Do'URden wears a chain mail made out of mithral that was forged by Buster Bracer, who is renowned to be one of the finer dwarven armorsmiths of Clan Battlehammer within Mithral Hall itself. The Mithral Chain Mail is augmented by wearing a spider silk shirt under his armor that can protect Drizzt Do'Urden from all but the most lethal attacks. * Figurine of Wondrous Power (Unique): Drizzt Do'Urden carries a unique version of the figurine of wondrous power which he uses to summon his black panther companion Guenhwyvar, who he can summon once every other day for a duration period of 6 hours. If she is ever slain in battle, she reverts back to her figurine form and can't be summoned again for a duration of 48 hours. Guenhwyvar understands common and undercommon. * Bracers of Blinding Strike: Drizzt Do'Urden wears these on his wrists as they grant him an excellent reaction time in battle and allowed them to attack more swiftly and more often. Feats Fun Facts *Despite primary being a non-player character, Drizzt Do'Urden has been playable in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance and it's sequal. It should be pointed out that his appearance in those games is non-canon as he appeared only as a secret character. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:D&D Forgotten Realms Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Hunters Category:Archers Category:Team Leaders Category:Healers Category:WRPG Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hasbro